


Shock

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn must recover quickly before she makes things worse.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to "Serenity", so it would help to read that first!
> 
> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #14 on tumblr

“Jyn! Jyn, can you hear me?”

 

Cassian’s voice comes from far away, the ringing in her ears making it hard for her to hear him. The room is also much too hot, she can feel sweat building on her forehead and the back of her neck. Her palms are clammy though, and when she looks down at them her hands are shaking.

 

“Are- are you in shock, Jyn? Jyn! Talk to me!”

 

She wants to respond but her throat is dry, she can’t seem to bring words out, her brain scattered so much she can’t string a sentence together.

 

“Do I need to take you to the medbay? Talk to me, Jyn!”

 

She manages to shake her head, but when she does the room starts to spin and she thinks she might be sick to her stomach. She feels Cassian’s hands warm on her shoulders, grounding her, and finally the world seems to right itself.

 

“Cassian.” she manages to say, her voice rough, throat still parched. She grips onto his forearms for balance, grateful that she’s still lying prone in the bed. “What happened?”

 

“You almost passed out.” he responds, his eyes searching her face, deep concern evident in his gaze.

 

“What?” she sits up, rubbing her temples, “I mean, I remember waking up, you were awake already, and I asked you why you were awake, and then you were going to ask me-” her brain starts to catch up then and her eyes grow wide with realization. “Oh Cassian!” her hand involuntarily goes to her mouth.

 

He looks at her, smiles with fondness, but there is sadness in his eyes, resignation. “It’s okay, Jyn, I understand.” he starts to say, looks away because it hurts too much to look at her.

 

“But Cassian, I-” then she falters, because now she doesn’t know what to say. She thinks she’s ruined the moment, ruined everything. She doesn’t even know where to begin to make up for it.

 

Cassian starts to get out of bed, pushing the sheets aside and reaching for his pants. Jyn knows she can’t let it play out like this.

 

“Cassian,  _ please _ .” she puts a hand on his shoulder and he stills.

 

“It’s really okay, Jyn. I- I shouldn’t have asked you, it was premature of me, I’m so sorry-” he was shaking his head, cursing himself, cursing his presumptions, and it broke Jyn’s heart.

 

“No, Cassian, please listen to me-” she wants him to turn and look at her, she wants him to smile that beautiful smile just for her, she wants his brown eyes to sparkle and the edges to crinkle, just for her. But when he turns to her his face is drawn, he can’t put his spy mask on for her anymore, and her chest aches to know that she’s broken his heart.

 

“Oh gods, Cassian, I’ve ruined everything.” she grabs his hands in hers, squeezes them, and he smiles crookedly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Really, Jyn, it’s okay,” he says, even though it’s clear in the lilt of his voice and the way he dips his head that it’s not, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Kriff it, Cassian! Will you let me talk!” she doesn’t mean to sound so angry, but she wants to make him listen to reason. He’s taken aback, his eyes grow wide and his mouth opens as if to respond. Instead, he keeps silent, lets her talk.

 

“I’m sorry for my reaction.” she feels it best to begin with an apology, even though she could never put into words how sorry she is. “I know it looks bad, and I don’t blame you for assuming what you did.”

 

Cassian nods gravely, and Jyn only wants him to look at her, look into her eyes and he’ll know she wants what he wants. She rubs the back of his hand with her thumb.

 

“Will you do something for me? I hate to ask.” she hopes her plan works. He looks up at her, brow furrowing in confusion.

 

“Of course, Jyn. Anything.” he’ll still do anything for her, even if he thinks she doesn’t want him.

 

“Ask me again.” and she smiles almost shyly, her green eyes wide and bright and boring into his soul.

 

He swallows the lump in his throat.

 

He needs to do it right this time.

 

He slips off the bed, goes to one knee on the cold durasteel floor. In the pocket of his pants he slips out the ring, the one that belonged to his mother and his mother’s mother before that.

 

“Jyn, will you-” but he’s interrupted by her lips hot on his, kissing him with so much of her that he’s moved to tears.

 

He’s laughing when they break apart, faces wet, foreheads touching.

 

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

 

“I know what I want.” she grins.

 

From the other side of the door they hear a muffled cheer. Jyn looks at Cassian suspiciously, but he only shrugs his shoulders. She goes to open the door, and Bodhi almost falls on his face into the room. Behind him, Chirrut leans happily on his stick, Baze has the biggest grin they’ve ever seen on him, and even Kaytoo stands tall, his head nodding in approval. 

 

Jyn’s head swivels slowly to Cassian. “You told these moon jockeys?” she jerks a thumb at the group outside the door.

 

Cassian has the good sense to at least look sheepish.


End file.
